Same Script, Different Cast
by FloralBlackMoon- One Shot
Summary: Serena is warned by Raye of Darien tactics. Based on Whitney Houstons song. "Same Script, Different Cast" *REPOSTED IN DIFFERENT ACCOUNT*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Sailor Moon nor Whitney Houston's song "Same Script, Different Cast, I take no claim over it, I am merely using it to entertain others. To Promote it I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to it's respective owners.  
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
Same Script, Different Cast  
  
A drop dead gorgeous woman walked into the Midnight hotel with confidence that belied her heart. She had jet-black hair with purple streaks, eyes so colorful they looked violet purple, wearing a red business suit jacket. Underneath the jacket she was wearing, a white blouse and a skirt that goes below the knee with a thigh length slit that showed her long legs  
  
That man would fantasy's her warping those long legs around them in a moment of passion, with 3 in. high red heels. In her right hand she held a briefcase that she grip tightly Which gave away her composure. She went inside the elevator to the fifth floor, and in room # 304. inside the hotel that she had booked just for today 's "meeting".  
  
She put her briefcase on the table, walk to the bar section took a glass with Scotch on the rocks. Soon sat down in the chair across from where she put her briefcase and took sips from her glass. She got comfortable knowing that the person who she was meeting was 99% going to be late, she knew she would be waiting for a while.  
********  
  
A woman with golden blond hair who looked to be 24 walked into the Midnight hotel. Just by passing this young beauty, you would automactially know she was nervous.   
  
She looked to be 5'5 with long slender legs, eyes a blue's as the sky on a sunny day, she was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure to show she had curves. Not too revealing, let's leave room for the imagination, now.  
  
She looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It read go to the fifth floor in room # 304. She went to the right, to the elevator door was. She quickly pressed the up button. The elevator door opened, revealing no one was inside. She let out a shaky breath as she walked in, her trembling hands reaching to the button. Who wanted her? Why was she here? Why couldn't they say who they were? What happen they were some kind of threat! Why in the world was she here?   
*******  
She was snapped out of her thoughts went the elevator doors opened with a ding to it. It wasn't long before she was lost. She stopped in one spot and looked around her. Where was that god-forsaken room? She turned to the door in front of her. There it was.  
  
She glanced at the watch. She was an hour late. Damn. "I hope whoever in there doesn't mind...too much" She muttered under her breath.  
  
She raised her hand to knock the door, when doubts came. This could really affect her life. What happens it was a murderer? Kidnapper? Her worse enemy?  
"Maybe, I should leave..." She whispered to herself. She shook her hand. No, she would be strong. She was curious of to who it was.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat" an old saying came to mind. She bit her lower lip. Gawd! What was she suppose to do. She had a feeling this was important too. It could be her boyfriend trying to surprise her. That would be hopelessly romantic! She squealed.  
  
She reached toward the knob. It was unlocked. She felt her body started to tremble. Why was she so nervous?! She sighed. Someone was definitely expecting her.  
  
She stepped in, and looked around. The area was nice. She looked ahead of her.   
  
There a woman sat. With long black hair. Her back was to her, so she couldn't see the face.  
  
"Ahem" She coughed. The woman slowly turned around, her eyes went wide.   
  
"Raye!?!" She shouted in shock. Why in the world was Raye here? They hadn't talked in months because of that big fight they had."Yes, Serena. It's me Raye"  
  
Serena watched as Raye sized her up and down. "You've changed, meatball head" Raye said with an approving smirk.  
  
"Don't call me that Raye. I have a name" Serena sticked out her tongue, expecting Raye to do the same. All she got was Raye shaking her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
" I should have known, you wouldn't change that much" Raye shaking her head.   
  
"The same immature little girl were before you backstabbed" Serena narrowed her eyes. Now she remembered why they hadn't talk for so long.  
  
"Thank you for being woman enough for meeting me here" Raye's eyes filled with nothing.  
  
Serena took a step towards her. "What are you talking about? I would have never came if I knew it was you." She spat.  
  
"That's exactly why I didn't sign my name" Raye said in a voice of matter-of-factly.  
  
Serena sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down. "What's this all about?"  
  
"Darien. You know the guy who was my boyfriend and then you got with", Serena saw Raye's eyes flash with pain.  
  
Raye looked at Serena. The girl didn't know that Darien was bad news. If only she knew how it ended. How Darien broke up with her after they made love...right in the bed. That Bastard. And she gave it to him and he left her.  
  
Still today it hurt. Now she had to warn Serena, even though Serena was acting like a stuck-up bitch, she had to warn her. She looked at Serena, she look confused. Hell, she would be too.  
  
"Look Raye, stop beating around the bush. Darien told me he left you for me. So what's up? This some kind of plan to get him back?"  
  
Raye took a deep breath, this was going to be a lot harder then she planned.   
  
"Look, I don't want that bastard back. I just want to know if he's telling you same things he had told me. Darien...isn't very unique. See, when I started dating him his girlfriend from before warned me. Just like the girl before her and before her. I'm sure you got the picture."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes she didn't believe her. " Look Raye, whatever is going on between me and my man is none of your business."  
  
Raye eyed her before arching an eyebrow. "Humor me, Ok?" Serena looked at Raye suspiciously. What the hay?   
  
"Well... he said I was beautiful " Serena smiled twirling her hair. Raye turned around disgusted. "Told me the same thing too... What a pimp"  
  
Serena looked at Raye. "Don't call him that. You weren't calling him that when you two were dating"  
  
"Just go on" Raye said ignoring Serena's last comment. "Well he said he loved me..." Serena trailed off when she saw Raye start to find the T.V a bit more interesting.  
  
"Hey, do wanna know or not?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got bored because I already heard that" Raye said with a smirk. Serena coughed a nervous cough and continued.   
  
" He said he wanted to make me his wife. That he would die for me..." Serena whispered in a dazed voice.   
  
"He also said that when we are married, he would give me a rose everyday of our married life to symbolize his love for me, and if I was to die his love would travel to death and beyond.   
  
Raye coughed a laughed, "My God. Is this man at all creative?" She laughed. " And the way your acting, you acting like he gave you the moon"  
  
Serena face turns smug. "Well, he said if he could he would" Raye looked at her.   
  
"What, give you the moon?" Raye laughed so hard, tears were glistening from her eyes. She eventually had to wipe them away.  
  
Serena anger soon started building up. "What are you laughing about?! Ya old crow!"...  
  
Raye merely just pulled a strand of hair back. "Well, I was wrong. Darien is creative. My, my, what a very creative man" She stated sarcastically. " That's about the only thing I'll say about him, besides that he's good in bed."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes. This was not how the evening was supposed to be. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"What it seems, is what it means" Raye caught Serena's hand as it headed toward her cheek. "Don't even think about it" She let go of Serena's hand like it was trash.  
  
"At least now I know he doesn't use the same line for everyone of his... bitches." When the words came out of Raye's mouth, Serena looked even more pissed.  
  
"What I meant is that, while he said he would give you the moon, he told me he would give me mars. See what a very creative guy Darien is?"   
  
Serena looked at Raye. Surprised. Could this actually be true? Hmm, there is one line Darien could not have said to her. She put on a grin.   
  
"Well, Darien also told me he saw his future---"  
  
"In your eyes?" Raye finished. Serena eye's flickered downward. "How-how, how did you know?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Because I played this part before, this is a retake of my life. I was his star for many nights. Now the role has changed and you're the leading lady in his life. Lights, Camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now, because it won't last, same script, different cast."   
  
Serena shook her head. Denying it all, there was no way! But there was two voices in her head. One telling her, this was true. The other...well just the opposite.  
  
"What you could be saying is true, but how can I take this from you, his ex" Raye merely smiled.   
  
Serena doubted Darien, this meant she was getting through her. "I'm not hating, I just wish I took the one before me seriously."  
  
"Don't say any more I'm not listening! Lalalalala! " Serena sang, covering her ears, not wanting to listen to Raye.  
  
"You can cover your eyes, but I know you here me. Maybe my reasons are wrong, but I know you believe" Raye took a deep breath. "Listen Serena, we used to be so close! I'm doing this because of what we meant to each other. I don't want to see the same burns on you"  
  
Serena lowered her hands. Raye took a deep breath. "Listen, you were like a sister to me. Why would I try and trick you?"  
  
Serena was touched by what Raye said, but she couldn't believe it. She just loved Darien so much.  
  
"Look Raye, it's not my fault you didn't love him enough to keep him."  
  
"Oh but, you love him enough?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Raye looked at Serena, this girl was making excuses for him. Not facing the cold truth. " Or it could be that when a girl starts to love too much, he starts to find it unattractive."  
  
"Oh no. He's changed! And I'm gonna prove it to you!"  
  
"You can't prove me something that's not wrong" Raye said with pity evident in her voice...  
  
"Go away Raye, and leave us alone. He loves me. That's just the way it is"  
  
"He'll hurt you"  
  
"He'll stay with me"  
  
"He'll leave you"  
  
Raye sighed this was going nowhere. "This is a retake of my life, I was his star for many, many, nights"  
  
"Now the role has changed and I'm the leading lady in his life" Serena countered.  
  
"Light, Camera now you're on, just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now because it won't last"  
  
"Yes it will"  
  
"Same script, different cast"  
  
Serena shook her head, she still believed that Raye was lying, so she could question him and he would think she didn't trust him. Eventually that they would break-up and she would try and take him back.  
  
"This is a retake of you're life, you were his star for many nights, but the role has changed and, I'm the leading lady in his life" Serena sang.   
  
" Light, Camera, now you're on, just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now---"  
Serena cut in. "-because this will last, I'm his future you're his past"  
  
Raye soon started feeling her anger rise. Talking to Serena was like talking to a brick wall. She sighed.   
  
"This is a retake of my life, I was his star for many nights, now the role had change and you're the leading lady in his life. Lights, Camera now you're on, just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now"  
  
"Don't worry I will" Serena said with a smile. "And just not now"  
  
"It won't last"  
  
"It will last"  
  
"Same script" Raye said  
  
"But different cast" Serena said with a smirk.  
*****************  
  
Hi! That's it, no more chapters... unless I get a lot of reviews. I know just how much. If I don't a good response let your imagination choose the ending. This fic was my sis idea. Hiya Katherine ^_~. Well please Review and tell me what you think.  
  



	2. FlashBack

**Old URL: **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=903079  
  
  
Same Script, Different Cast Serena is warned by Raye of Darien tactics. Based on Whitney Houstons song. "Same Script, Different Cast" *No Flames*  
F » Sailor Moon - PG-13 - English - General/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2117 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 8-9-02 - Published: 8-9-02   
  
  
Reviews For: Same Script, Different Cast 

* * *

  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type   
  
vesu 2003-01-22 1 Anonymous  
  
I absolutely hate darien with a loathing passion. i'd like to someone beat the crap outta him.  
and serena is so stupid she was totally in character. great fic!   
  
Rei-chan 2002-10-17 1 Anonymous  
  
WoW I love it please make another chapter.   
  
Joe T. (jottun@cafes.net) 2002-08-10 1 Anonymous  
  
Good story. Have you thought about giving other songs this sort of treatment (has stray thoughts about a similar story based off the song, 'Your Husband is Cheating on Us!')?   
  
Chibbi 2002-08-10 1 Anonymous  
  
Great story i wanna know what happens!!!!!!   
  
himitsu-no-hi 2002-08-10 1 Signed  
  
Aww I love that song!^_^ i would never have thought of writing something like this about it in a million years however-fab idea really well written!!  
kudos.^_^I'd love to see more!   
  
biki 2002-08-09 1 Anonymous  
  
Well its pretty good. I think you should let her realize raye was right and goes for raye..o.O heh i know im going to be shot for this but raye/serena forever hehe  



End file.
